


Blossoming

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Baz is pining, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Simon is pining, but she loves them, he is a cutie pie, i love them, penny is just DONE, simon realizes he is gay, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Baz and Simon were best friends since second year. Baz had pushed Simon down the stairs (by accident he said, Simon doesn’t believe him) and out of guilt had spent the whole day with him in the Hospital wing.Mainly he was just insulting Simon while he was there, but he also brought chocolate and they played cards, so it was all good.Now they were in their 4th year at Hogwarts.a.k.a they are idiots in luv and Penny is done (she helps tho)





	Blossoming

Baz and Simon were best friends since second year. Baz had pushed Simon down the stairs (by accident he said, Simon doesn’t believe him) and out of guilt had spent the whole day with him in the Hospital wing.  
Mainly he was just insulting Simon while he was there, but he also brought chocolate and they played cards, so it was all good.  
Now they were in their 4th year at Hogwarts. Baz still insulted Simon all the time, but it wasn’t meant to be hurtful. Most of the time they spent in the library, where Penny and Baz discussed everything. From politics to the food at Hogwarts (the only topic Simon also had an opinion on). Both of them also helped Simon with his homework, which was nice, he guessed.  
But lately, something has been weird. Baz had started going out with this bloke a year under them. It wasn’t his first relationship since he and Simon became friends, but still…  
Simon convinced himself he was just sad, because Baz didn’t spend that much time with them anymore. But that wasn’t even true. They still ate together, Baz and Penny still waited for him after Quidditch practice, Baz still helped him with his homework.  
“Simon, you are and idiot.”, Penny said when he told her about this dislike of Baz’ relationship. “You like Baz, that’s why you’re all grumpy.”  
Liking Baz, that was a concept he never thought about. He always just thought he liked girls and stuck with that. “But, I am not gay?” Penny just rolled her eyes. “Simon, you can be bi or pan or anything.” Simon thought about that. And then about Baz’ hair and his lips, the way he looked while reading and how cute he was sleep deprived.  
“Well shoot. I think I like Baz.”, he said and felt like crying. Because Baz had a boyfriend and was totally out of his league and lfe just seemed to hate him. He blinked to make the tears disappear. Penny pulled him into a hug and the he just cried.  
When Baz and his boyfriend broke up Simon couldn’t bring himself to be sad. Baz didn’t even seem sad, he just seemed frustrated.  
“Simon?”, he asked one night, “Why does life has to be so stressful?” They were sitting on Simon’s bed, snuggled under a blanket. “I don’t know.”, Simon said and then Baz leaned against him, full body contact. Simon swallowed and stayed still until Baz’ breathing became slower, his eyes closed, deep in dreams.  
“Penny, it’s torture.”, he complained to her the next day. He was laying on the floor of the library while Penny was studying. “Then do something about it.”; she said not even looking up from her papers. Simon just laughed. “As if I have a chance.” Now Penny looked up, even turned to look down at him.  
“You know he likes you, right?”  
Simon jolted up. “What?”  
“Oh Simon. How can you be so oblivious? He liked you since second year. It’s actually pretty awful to watch.”  
Simon shook his head. That just couldn’t be right. He knew Baz, he would have noticed.  
“He had a boyfriend a few months ago.” That’s right, Baz couldn’t be in love with him. “But did he ever seem really in love?” No, no he never seemed to love that guy. He liked him, seemed happy with him, but in love…  
Simon sighed. It was way too much to think about and he was really bad at thinking.  
“Hey, suckas.” Baz came into the library, kicked Simon I the side and sat down next to Penny. Yeah, there was no way Baz liked him.  
The problem was, there was a way. Since his conversation with Penny, Simon started noticing things. How Baz looked at him, when he thought Simon wasn’t looking, how he touched him more then necessary, how he always paid attention to him.  
“Penny, I think he might like me.”  
“Duh.”, Penny just said and left Simon alone with his thoughts. And they were raging, running through his mind like wildfire. “I am going to the Owlery.”, he said. That’s where he always went when life just got… too much. For a while he was alone. Just him, the wind and the birds. Him and his thoughts. Baz liked him (probably). And he liked Baz (for sure). Wasn’t that a good thing? But what would he do now? And what about their friendship? Would it even work? Did Baz even really like him? Did he not interpret too much? Could he even like him?  
“Simon?” Baz was coming up the stairs. He was panting a little. Simon turned around to stare at him. Strands of black hair, loosely falling around his face, perfect-fitting jeans, cheekbones and golden skin.  
“Baz, do you like me?” It was quiet. Baz stopped, every thought on pause, body and brain frozen.  
“You mean as a friend right?” He sounded so desperate.  
Simon’s hand went through his hair. “No, I mean as more then a friend.”  
Baz’ face went pale. He looked insecure. Baz had never looked insecure before, Simon noticed.  
“Is it that obvious?”, Baz asked, his voice really quiet. Simon’s heart missed a beat. He didn’t know what to say. So he just didn’t. Instead he took a step forward and grabbed Baz’ face, smashing their lips together. He felt Baz freeze up and for a second Simon wondered if he did something wrong. But just for a send. Then Baz was kissing him back. And kissing him back and kissing him. He was kissing Baz.  
They kissed until their hands got cold and they were out of breath. Baz leaned his forehead against Simon’s. He smiled, the widest, most honest, most beautiful smile Simon had ever seen. “God I have wanted to do this for so long.”, he said and laughed and Simon laughed with him, because Baz was laughing, because he was here, because he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> God I liked this.  
> One of the only stories I was a bit proud of.  
> I hope you liked it, too.  
> Snowbaz forever!  
> Peace, out!!  
> \- Missy


End file.
